Avis aux fans du couple RonHermione
by SoPhIaGrInT
Summary: Rassemblement de plusieurs petit chapitre unique que j'ai composé sur le fameux couple RonHermione
1. Pourquoi

Pourquoi??!!  
  
Il est là.Il ne me regarde pas,il ne me regarde plus.Pourquoi ais-je fait ça?Pourquoi ais-je brisé ton coeur?  
  
Écoutes-moi,laisses-moi t'expliquer.Tu n'as rien comprit.  
  
Il se lève et se dirige vers la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Je voudrais tant revenir en arrière,me réveiller de cet affreux cauchemard.  
  
***Flash-Black***  
J'étais là,assise sur un banc,à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon coeur.Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond est arrivé et m'a vu.Il s'assit près de moi et m'a demander,de son ton froid,se que j'avais.Je lui ai expliqué,puis un grand miracle est arrivé.Il semblait avoir coeur à l'intérieur de cet être.Il s'approcha de moi et,comme par instinct,me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement.Je ne me rendais pas compte de se que je faisais,trop triste.  
Tout à coup,il leva mon menton et me regarda dans les yeux,y lisant le désespoir.Se rapprochant de mon visage,il ferma ses yeux et m'embrassa maladroitement.Pris de surprise,j'ouvris de grand yeux.Au moment où j'allais me laisser aller et fermer mes paupières à mon tour,je le vis.Son visage était déformé par la fureur.Il tourna les talons et partit en direction du château. ***Fin du Flash-Back***  
***  
Elle est là.Je ne la regarde pas,je ne la regarde plus.Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait ça?Pourquoi m'a-t-elle brisé le coeur?  
  
Parles-moi,expliques-moi.Je ne comprends rien.  
  
Je me lève et me dirige vers la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Je voudrais me réveiller de ce mauvais rêve.  
  
***Flash-Back***  
J'étais là,me promenant dans le parc.L'air était frais malgré le soleil qui plombait.Soudain,je la vis.Au bras de cet homme,l'être que je déteste le plus et l'embrassant.Elle m'a vu,je sais.C'est le visage déformé par la fureur et les poings serrés que je tournai les talons et quitta en direction du château.Elle criait mon nom,mais je ne l'écoutais pas,encore sous le choc. ***Fin du Flash-Back***  
***  
Je me lève à mon tour et le suit.On doit s'expliquer,je n'en peu plus.Cela fait une semaine que ça dur.  
Je vais prendre une bonne respiration et l'obliger à m'écouter.  
  
Oh non!Il est partit dans son dortoire.Ah!Harry est là,je vais lui parler. -Harry? -Ah!'Mione,c'est toi. -Oui,je peux te demander qqch? -Vas-y. -Il faut absolument que je parle à Ron.J'en peux plus...  
Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensés,il me dit: -Tu peux y aller...au dortoire,je veux dire. -Merci!  
  
Je me dirigeai d'un pas conquérent,vers la chambre de mon ami.Je cognes à la porte et,n'obtenant pas de réponses,je rentre.Il est couché sur le dos,dans son lit.Je m'approche ,d'un pas mal assuré, vers lui. -Ron?  
Il sursaute.Je ne faisais pas de bruit,il n'a pas dût m'entendre. -Je dois te parler.  
Il me tourne le dos. -Que veux-tu? -Écoute,je suis désolé pour l'autre jour.J'étais tellement malheureus que je ne voyais pas se que je faisais. -Pourquoi étais-tu si malheureuse. -Parce que...parce que...parce que je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui lui ne m'aime pas. -Qui?me demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. -Toi.  
Il se tourna vers moi. -Moi?Pourquoi moi?  
  
Je me sent alors rougir. -Parce que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais connue.Tu es drôle,passionné,fidèle,gentil,mignon à craqué,alors que ferais- tu avec une fille laide et ordinaire comme moi?  
  
Je baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voit verser une larme.  
  
Et là,la décharge électrique.Il leva mon menton,de son pouce,essuya la petite goutte qui perlait au coin de mon oeil et approcha son visage du mien.Qui a monté le chauffage?Mon coeur tremble,il bât la chamade.  
  
Se lèvres sont maintenant scellé aux miennes.Douces,chaudes,sucrées,voilà leurs carctéristiques.Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et j'en fis de même à son cou.Appuyant légèrement sur sa nuque,je prolongea le baisé.Sans même m'en rendre compte,mes doigts se glissent et se mettent à danser frénétiquement dans ses cheveux roux.  
  
Qu'est-ce que ce bruit?Un grognement?Oui,un grognement de plaisir.  
  
Nos bouches se décollent.Non,pas tout de suite,je suis bien.  
  
Il penche sa tête vers mon oreille et me dit d'une voix si douce,que j'en ai encore des frissons: -Je t'aime,'Mione.  
  
PLus capable d'attendre et le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles,je recolle ma bouche à la sienne.Notre respiration est de plus en plus courte.  
  
On se couche sur le lit et je posai ma tête sur son torse,écoutant les doux battements de son coeur.  
  
-Hermione,ne dis plus jamais que tu es laide ou ordinaire.Ce n'est pas vrai.La plus belle fille au monde,c'est toi.Tu me brise le coeur quand tu dis le contraire.  
  
Je plongeai dans ses yeux sincères.Je m'endormit bientôt dans ses bras,plongeant dans de merveilleux rêves.  
  
Je sût à cet instant que mon cauchemard était fini.Je nageais en pleine romance et rien,ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.Sauf peut-être Harry,qui vient nous réveiller pour qu'on ailles à nos cours.  
  
***Fin*** 


	2. Un dernier instant avec toi

Coucou,  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot.

Et un gros merci encore à tous ceux qui m'on reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que ce one-shot va vous plaire. Il est beaucoup plus triste que l'autre et beaucoup plus court, mais je crois qu'il est très bon quand même. J'ai eu, un jour, ça fait assez longtemps, une grosse inspiration en écoutant une chanson de Julie Masse "One more moment with you". Noramlement, ce n'est pas une chanson triste, mais la traduction, "Un moment de plus avec toi", m'a fait penser au titre que j'ai écrit et comme je voulais une tragédie, tout coulait bien.

Bonne lecture, et on se revoit à mon prochain one-shot que je devrais mettre demain ou Dimanche. Si ça vous chante, un petit review ne fait de mal à personne...lol!

Bizous,  
Sophia Grint

Un dernier instant avec toi

J'ai entendu un cris,un cris de douleur.Ce n'est pas vrai,c'est un cauchemar.Je cours,je cours,j'ai l'impression que je n'avance pas.

Là,étendu par terre,ce n'est pas toi,dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi.Je me précipite sur son corps presque innanimé.Du sang est étendu tout autour de cela a-t-il pu arrivé?Je me sens si faible tout à coup.

Ron,pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Des larmes commence à couler le long de mes joues.On venait de se disputer et maintenant,il me quitte.

Her...Hermione

Je lève la tête pour rencontrer son regard imprégné d'une forte douleur.Sa voix sonnait rauque,faible,mais douce.

'Mione...je suis...je suis désolé...

Je le prends dans mes bras,sentant des gouttes d'eau y tomber.Mes doigts s'enlaçèrent autour des siens,ma tête dans ses cheveux.

Ron...répétais-je,en pleure,le berçant doucement.

Je sens qu'il bouge un peu.

'Mione...je t'...t'aime...depuis toujours.  
-Moi aussi Ron...moi aussi.

Des larmes innondaient mon visages à présent.  
-Oublies-moi maintenant.

Comment pourrais-je t'oubler?Tu était tout pour moi.Des souvenirs refirent alors surfaces.Je le voyait dans le Poudlard Express la première journée d'école,sur l'échiquier géant où il s'était sacrifier pour nous,quand il avait prit ma défense pour la première et qu'il s'était retrouvé,grâce à sa baguette brisé,obligé de vomir des limaces,toutes les fois que je le voyais sourire,rire,sa façon qu'il avait de m'appelé miss-je-sais-tout et finalement,notre dernière dispute.

Je le regardai ensuite et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un premier et dernier baisé.Ses mains tenaient fortement les miennes et lorsque je les senti relâcher,je regardai son visage pour y voir des yeux fermés et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'y avait plus de montés,ni de descentes sur sa poitrine,plus de coeur qui battait.C'était fini,il était...mort.

NOOOOON!

Ma voix se brisa.Je le gardai encore une fois dans mes bras.Ron,pourquoi as-tu fait ça?Je me sentais si faible.Pourquoi?Pourquoi?

Je trouvai alors une lettre près de son bureau.Je la pris et la lis.  
«Ma douce Hermione,

Je suis désolé pour ce geste.Je veux que tu saches que si je l'ai fait,c'est parce que je n'était pas capable de vivre avec le fait que j'ai traité la fille que j'aime le plus au monde de sang-de-bourbe(un peu plate comme raison mais je ne trouvais rien d'autre)Je suis tellement désolé.Tu vas me manquer là-haut.Je ne peux croire que je ne reverai plus ton beau visage,entendrai plus tes rire ou que jamais je ne t'entenderai me dire que tu m'aimes.Mais moi je t'aime depuis très longtemps 'Mione.Tu me manque déjà,je me souviendrai toujours de toi.

Je t'aime pour l'éternité,  
Ron.  
-xxx-»  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
«Cher Ron,  
Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je m'ennui de toi.Je voudrais tahïr,mais je n'y arrive pas.Je pourrais te dire que tu n'es qu'un lâche,qu'un salaud,mais je t'aimes trop pourça.J'aurais tant voulu savoir quel goût ont tes lèvres,qu'est-ce que c'est que de t'entendre me dire des mots doux à l'oreille.Mais je ne regretterai jamais de mon dernier instant avec toi.  
Je t'aime  
Ta douce Hermione.  
-xxx-»

Fin!


	3. Une dispute parmis tant d'autres

Une dispute parmis tant d'autre

Hermione était confortablement installée sur un banc,dans le parc de Poudlard.Elle lisait tranquillement (Noooon,pas vrai!),savourant la sensation d'un lourd poids,tombé sur ses épaules au début du mois de Mai,relâcher depuis le dernier examen de fin d'année,passé le matin même.Enfin,les vacances!Certes,elle se sentait encore un peu nerveuse,attendre les résultats était quelque chose,avouons-le,d'énervant mais, le pire,au moins,était passé,et elle pouvait profité de la fin du mois de Juin.L'air chaud d'été lui fouettait le visage,rendant la canicule un peu plus supportable.

Tout à coup,elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés.Hermione tourna la tête et vit une tignasse rousse et trempée,la regarder avec un petit sourire.

-Oh!Ron,je ne t'avais pas entendu.Tu es trempé,que s'est-il passé?

-Oh!Harry et moi sommes allé sur le terrain de Quidditch pour s'amuser et je suis allé ensuite prendre un douche,c'est tout,déclara-t-il en haussant ses épaules un peu plus costaude que quelques années au paravant.

C'est alors qu'une lettre tomba du livre d'Hermione.Ron se pencha pour la ramasser et y vit la signature de Viktor Krum dans le bas de la page.

-QUOI!s'exclama-t-il,rouge de rage et en se levant d'un bond,TU CORRESPONDS ENCORE AVEC CET ABBRUTI!

-Ce n'est pas un abbruti,Ron,dit-elle d'un ton calme,il est très gentil.Tu...

-Bien sur,il fait son bon petit garçon,son comique,son GENTIL.Tu pactise encore avec l'ennemi.Il essaie de t'amadoué pour mieu te faire de la peine plus tard...TU DOIS LE TROUVER TELLEMENT BEAU,BON,GENTIL,DRÔLE,GÉNÉREUX,SEXY...CE N'EST QU'UN PETIT MORVEUX,QU'UN IMBÉCILE,QU'UN...

-IL N'A RIEN DE TOUT ÇA,s'écria Hermione si fort,que tous les élèves présents autour d'eux arrêtèrent de parler pour les regarder.VIKTOR EST SÛREMENT MOINS JALOUX QUE TOI...

-JALOUX, MOI,DE QUI, DE MONSIEUR-JE-DRAGUE-GENTIMEMENT-LES-JEUNES-FILLES-PENDANT-QU'ELLES-PENSENT-QUE-JE-SUIS-UN-TIMIDE-GRAND-JOUEUR-DE-QUIDDITCH!JE TE DEMANDES PARDON MAIS, NON JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX!

-CE QUE TU PEUX ÊTRE ÉNERVANT À LA FIN!IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSÉ ENTRE VIKTOR ET MOI ET IL NE SE PASSERA RIEN NON PLUS.

-TIENS,TIENS,tu ne l'appelle plus VICKY!dit-il d'un regard meurtrié.

-ARRÊTES DE L'APPELÉ VICKY,lança-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

-VICKY...VICKY...VICKY...QUOI,TU N'AMIES PAS CE SURNOM,ÇA LUI VA TELLEMENT BIEN POURTANT...

Hermione se leva d'un bond pour se retrouvé face au grand roux.Son visage était rouge,ses cheveux lui tombait devant les yeux qui eux,devenaient humide.Sa mains se leva et en une fraction de seconde,se retrouva gravé sur la joue de Ron.Ses cheveux à lui étaient maintenant secs,aussi sec que la giffle qu'il avait reçut.

-JE TE CONSEIL DE NE PLUS JAMAIS L'APPELER COMME ÇA,COMPRIT!PARCE QUE BIEN SÛR,ON NE PARLE PAS DE TA BELLE FLEUR DELACOUR QUI ELLE,NE SE GÊNAIT PAS POUR JOUER AVEC LES SENTIMENTS DES GARÇONS.ELLE ÉTAIT SI BELLE,AVEC SES CHEVEUX BLONDS,SES YEUX BLEUS,SES DENTS BLANCHES,LA FILLE RÊVÉE QUOI!

-ELLE NE M'AS JAMAIS INTÉRESSÉE.ENFIN...SI,MAIS C'ÉTAIT UNE VÉLANE,C'ÉTAIT NORMAL QUE JE LA TROUVES BELLE.SON CHARME DEVAIT AGIR 24H/24,C'EST POUR ÇA QUE J'ÉTAIS SI HYPNOTHISÉ,CHAQUE FOIS QU'ELLE PASSAIT À CÔTÉ DE MOI.Minute,je t'écoutes parler...Tu ne serais pas jalouse,toi?

-MOI,JAMAIS DE LA VIE...JE...je...JE NE SERAI JAMAIS JALOUSE D'UNE FILLE QUI SE PRENDS POUR UNE AUTRE COMME ELLE...

-ALORS POURQUOI RÉAGIS-TU AINSI,CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE T'EN PARLES?

S'en fût trop pour elle.Des larmes coula le long de ses joues et elle explosa,peut-être aurait-elle dût se retenir,enfin c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit,aussitôt ses paroles envolées:

-POURQUOI...PPPOURQUOI...JE VVAIS TE LE DIRE PPOURQUOI...PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS PLUS CAPABLE DE SUPPORTER TOUT LES REGARDS QUE TU LANÇE À DES FILLES QUE TU RENCONTRES.JE N'EN PEU PLUS DE T'ENTENDRE PARLER DE FLEUR DELACOUR.LA RAISON EST SIMPLE POURTANT:C'EST PARCE QUE JE T'AIME,RON.JE N'AI JAMAIS AIMÉ PERSONNE D'AUTRE QUE TOI.T'ES CONTENT MAINTENANT!

Ron en resta bouche bée.Elle éclata en sanglots et voulu partir mais Ron la rattrappa par le bras pour la retourner vers lui:

-T'es sérieuse?

-Plus que sérieuse.Bien sûr,je savais que tu aimais seulement les filles qui n'ont pas de cervelle.Chaques jours,c'est à toi que je pense,chaque nuits,je m'imagine dans tes bras,je t'imagine m'embrasser.(Elle eu un rire jaune)Ce n'était que de l'imagination,je le sais maintenant.Je ne te dérange plus avec ça,salut.

Elle prit son livre et commença à marcher vers le château.Ron était encore planter comme un piquet,les yeux écarquillés,la bouche légèrement ouverte.Ni l'un,ni l'autre ne c'étaient rendu compte des visages tournés vers eux qui,à présent(pour les filles),avaient les yeux pleins de larmes.Elle était rendu au 5e pas,lorsque Ron lui cria:

-Mione...

Elle se retourna vers lui comme il s'avançait vers elle.Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux,Hermione au bord du désespoir,Ron le regard amoureux.Sans plus attendre,il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et approcha son visage de celle dont il était amoureux depuis si longtemps.Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher encore plus et d'attirer leurs lèvres vers celles de l'autre.Hermione remonta ses mains le long de ses bras,pour aller entourer le cou du jeune homme.Leur nez se touchait chaque fois qu'ils tournaient la tête et Ron sentit les mains d'Hermione jouer dans ses cheveux roux.Il glissa ses mains à lui dans le dos de la jeune fille,la collant encore plus à lui et elle pressa ses doigts sur sa nuque,aproffondissant leur baisé.Le vent se mit à danser autour d'eux,faisant voler leur crinière et entremêlant leur cape,qui ne faisit qu'une seule et unique personne.Ils se détachèrent enfin,à bout de souffle,et se regardèrent à nouveau.Ron se perdit dans la contemplation de ses beaux yeux marrons,et lui chuchota,la tenant toujours dans ses bras:

-Je t'aime aussi,ma belle Hermione.

Elle lui sourit et colla encore ses lèvres aux siennes.

Tout le monde recommança à discuter,sachant que ce moment leur était précieux.Voilà pourquoi cette dispute était si différente.Fini les dispute,boujour l'amour,ces deux- là marqueront pour longtemps les histoires d'amour de Poudlard.Deux jeunes si naïf,se disputant toujours,s'aimant pour la vie.

FIN!


	4. Jaloux, moi!

Jaloux, moi!

Une tête émergea de sous la couverture. Deux yeux d'un bleu profond et ensommeillés s'ouvrirent lentement, le temps de s'habituer à la clarté. Le soleil plombait sur les cheveux de la personne, montrant clairement leur roux éclatant. Ronald Weasley venait de se réveiller et s'étirait maintenant dans un baillement à lui décrocher la mâchoir. C'était les vacances d'été, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. En effet, les jumeaux étaient la plupart du temps partient travailler (ils avaient ouvert leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Bien évidement, leur mère s'y était opposée, mais en vain), Percy n'avait toujours pas pardonné à la famille et son père travaillait la moitié du temps.

Donc, Ron restait seul avec sa mère et sa soeur, Harry ne voulant parler à personne et restant seul au 4 Privet Drive suite à la mort de son parrain. Ron le comprenait, lui-même étant affecté par cet événement, et respectait le mutisme de son ami. Par contre, les pensées du jeune rouquin étaient tous visées sur une même personne. Cette jeune fille était sa meilleure amie depuis presque 6 ans. Vous l'avez bein deviné: c'était Hermione Granger. Elle était partie visiter le Canada avec ses parents depuis maintenant 1 mois. Elle lui écrivait régulièrement, mais toutes les fois, c'était pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Harry, et non de lui. La jalousie s'emparait de lui, mais un hiboux le réveilla de ses sombres pensées en cognant à la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là, toi?

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre des pattes de la chouette. L'animal s'envola et Ron ouvrit l'enveloppe:

"Cher Ron,  
Comment vas-tu? Moi assez bien. Je suis revenue du Canada hier, mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière lettre. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je t'écris pour te demander si tes parents, et toi, bien sûr, voudriez bien que je vienne au Terrier, demain. Mes parents trouvent que c'est trop dangereux de rester à la maison, enfin ce n'est pas juste pour ça que je veux venir, pour te voir aussi, et Ginny, et... enfin, bref, écris-moi pour me donner ta réponse, je l'attends avec impatience.Tu me manque énormément.  
Ton amie,  
Hermione"

Ron relisa les quatres mots qui l'avaient frappés: Tu me manque énormément. Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il lui manquait... elle s'ennuyait de lui... mais l'expression "Ton amie" le refroidit comme si un barrit d'eau froide lui avait tombé sur la tête.

Il fit un bond lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle voulait venir le lendemain. Il courrut jusqu'à la cuisine pour trouver sa soeur et sa mère, préparant le petit déjeuner.

-Maman, est-ce qu'Hermione pourrait venir demain pour le reste des vacances? Ses parents disent qu'elle serait plus en sécurité ici que chez elle.  
-Bien sûr, mais il doit bien avoir un moyen pour qu'elle vienne aujourd'hui? Comme ça, vous auriez plus de temps ensemble...  
-Oui, je crois que j'en ai un.  
-Maintenant, je ne crois plus que c'est une bonne idée.  
-Alors, c'est oui?  
-Aucun problèmes.  
-Merci, maman...

Il l'embrassa aur la joue et vagabonda jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Ça me fait plaisir, dit-elle d'un sourire malicieux en comprenant la joie de son plus jeune fils.

"Chère Hermione,  
Bonne nouvelle... Tu peux venir à la maison aujourd'hui même. Les jumeaux m'ont apprit comment changer un objet en portoloin. Tu n'as qu'à toucher quelque chose et prononçer la formule:"Porte-moi là, porte-moi loin, porte-moi, portoloin". Il t'ammènera ici. En espérant te revoir aujourd'hui. Tu me manque beaucoup aussi.  
Ron"

Hermione sourit et décida de s'habiller. Elle descendit les escaliers pour demander à ses parents si elle pouvait y aller aujourd'hui. Ils acceptèrent, non sans une moue un peu déçue, et Hermione retourna dans sa chambre. Sa valise, déjà faite, à la main, elle prit un objet qui traînait et prononça la formule.

Lorqu'elle arriva, elle vit que ce n'était pas la cours des Weasley qui l'entourrait, mais des petits murs orangés. La jeune fille se leva et s'aperçu, avec surprise, qu'un grand garçon se tenait en face d'elle. Il était maigre, doté d'un long nez, et roux. Par contre, ce jeune homme ne portait qu'un boxer. Hermione poussa alors un cri qui dût raisonner dans toute la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda brusquement Ron.  
-Je... je... je...

Elle se mit à courir et sortit de la chambre. Elle posa son dos contre le mur et se laissa glisser sur le plancher. La brunette était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ron... son Ron... torse nu... boxer... sec... brusque... cri... Hermione se mit à pleurer. La porte s'ouvrit et Ron sortit.

-Je suis désolé 'Mione...

Il l'avait appelé 'Mione... Elle continua de pleurer lorsqu'il lui tandis une main pour qu'elle se relève.

-Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé... je ne voulais pas être bête. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il essuya de son pouce la larme qui y perlait. Ils se rapprochèrent mais Ginny arriva au même moment.

-C'était quoi ce cri?  
-Oh... c'est moi... j'ai... j'ai vu une grosse araignée monter sur ma jambe... ce sont de sales bestioles répugnantes, tu sais..., dit Ron.

Ginny, qui n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, savait très bien que ce n'était pas un cri de garçon, mais bien de fille qu'elle avait entendue. Lorsqu'elle vit les pantalons et le gilet de Ron à l'envers, elle sut ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'en parla pas cependant et partit, non sans un regard amusé.

-Merci, dit Hermione lorsque Ginny fut hors de vue.  
-Sachez, mademoiselle, que ce n'est pas seulement pour vous sauvez la mise, que j'ai fait ça, mais aussi pour ma dignité, dit-il d'un sourire.  
-Surtout avec tes beaux motifs en forme de coeurs, dit-elle d'un regard amusé.

Il rougit et lui tourna le dos d'un air boudeur.

-Ron... tu devrais peut-être remettre tes vêtements à l'endroit, hein!

Il lui tira la langue et entra dans sa chambre pour arranger ses vêtements.

Pendant la soiré...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tes vacances, Hermione?

Ils étaient tous, c'est-à dire Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, à la grande table et discutaient de chose et d'autre. Mrs.Weasley voulait en savoir un peu plus sur l'été à Hermione.

-Eh bien, j'ai été au Canada. J'ai visité la province de l'Ontario. C'était très intéressant. Et là-bas, j'ai rencontré Viktor Krum.

À l'énonciation de cette phrase, Ron vira au rouge tomate et s'il avait été le personnage d'un dessin animé, on aurait probablement vu de la vapeur sortir de ses oreilles.

-On a passé environ 2 semaines ensemble, à visiter le pays.  
-Quoi, tonna Ron, tu as passé tes vacances avec lui! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?  
-Premièrement, je n'ai passé que la moitié de mes vacances avec Viktor...  
-Quelle différence!  
-... Et deuxièmement, continua-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue, je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je savais que tu allais agir comme ça et je ne voulait pas que l'on se dispute encore une fois.  
-Si tu me l'avais dit avant, j'aurais comprit.  
-Non, tu n'aurais pas comprit...  
-Si...  
-Regarde comment tu réagis. C'est exactement ça que je voulais éviter. Si je te l'avais dit avant, tu aurais réagit exactement comme ça, sauf qu'au lieu de me parler en face, tu m'aurais envoyé une beuglante.  
-Jamais. Je te le répètes, j'aurais comprit.

Au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il aurait réagit comme ça, mais il devait l'accuser, ça lui fesait du bien. Il se sentait un trahit, parce qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit et la colère s'emparait de lui.

-Je te connait très bien, Ronald Weasley. Tu es simplement jaloux.  
-Non, ce n'est pas vrai du tout...  
-Alors pourquoi tu cris depuis tantôt?  
-C'est toi qui cri et puis je ne suis pas jaloux.  
-Si, tu l'es, et je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il est très gentil.  
-Peut-être, mais c'est un hypocrite.  
-Plaît-il?  
-Réveille-toi un peu. Il se tient avec toi simplement parce qu'il peut te manipuler plus facilement. Il ne t'aimes pas réelement.

La salle fut submergé par un silence pesant. C'est Hermione qui le rompit:

-C'est ce que tu penses? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu penses que je ne suis pas capables de remarquer qui est hypochrite? Tu penses qu'il ne m'aime pas? C'est le premier garçon qui m'a considéré comme une fille. Toi, ça t'as prit trois ans avant de t'en aperçevoir, trois ans Ron. Peut-être penses-tu que personne ne peut m'aimer... Oh! et puis, ça ne sert à rien de te parler.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et partit en courrant dans la chambre de Ginny.

-Eh! bien bravo Ron. Très bonne façon de lui prouver que tu l'aimes, dit Fred.

Il lui lança un regard assassin et partit lui aussi dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte si fort, que la goule dans le grenier se mit à donner de gros coup dans le plafond.

-Je crois que nous avons manqué un chapitre. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui vient de ce passer? demanda M.Weasley.

Ginny, Fred et George se lançèrent des regards avant que Ginny ne demande aux deux autres:

-C'est vous ou moi qui raconte?  
-Je vais le faire, dit George. Voilà, nos deux gentils préfets sont... moment de suspence... AMOUREUX!  
-Quoi? s'écria Mr.Weasley.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit sa femme. Comment l'avez-vous su?  
-Disons que ça se joue depuis leur première année, mais on s'en ait plus apperçut à leur quatrième année, lors du bal, Ron a piqué une crise de jalousie à Hermione, un peu comme tantôt.  
-Il y a quand même eu des petits moments en deuxième année, comme la fois où Malfoy avait traité Hermione de sang-de-bourbe sur le terrain de quidditch et Ron avait voulu prendre sa défense en lui lançant un sort de crache-limace, mais à cause de sa baguette brisé, c'est lui qui s'était retrouvé à vomir des limaces, dit Fred  
-Ou bien, en troisième année, c'est Hermione qui me l'a conté, Ron et elle se disputaient plus que d'habitude, alors quand ils se sont réconcilliés pour la troisième fois, Hermione lui a sauté au cou et s'est mise à pleurer, renchérie Ginny.  
-Ou alors le baisé sur la joue qu'elle lui a donné l'année dernière, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour sa première partie de quidditch, dit George.  
-Il y a aussi le cadeau de Noël que Ron a offert à Hermione, du parfum, dit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Harry qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Harry, que fais-tu ici?  
-C'est le professeur Lupin qui avait raison, je ne doit pas me morfondre. Il est venu me porter et puisque la porte était entrouverte, je suis entré.

Mrs.Weasley vint embrasser son septième fils, Mr. Weasley, Fred et George lui serèrent la main et Ginny lui donna un baiser sur la joue, aucun signe de gêne, tandis que lui, rougissait furieusement. Il essaya alors de ne rien faire parraître.

-Ron est dans sa chambre, mon chéri, dit Mrs.Weasley.  
-Très bien.  
-Je monte avec toi, dit Ginny. Je dois aller voir Herm. Ils se sont encore disputés.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient toujours disputé. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si inquièt alors qu'elle était clairement habituée de les entendre? La réponse ne tarda pas à venir alors que Ginny lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. "Ouuuuuh! C'est qu'il ne s'est pas tourné la langue sept fois dans la bouche avant de parler, notre petit Ronny!" pensa Harry.

-Je vais aller le voir  
-D'accord, je vais aller voir Herm, moi.  
-À plus tard.

Dans la chambre de Ron...

"Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit ça? Je lui ai fait de la peine. Je lui ai dit que vicky ne l'aimait pas quand je sais parfaitement qu'il est amoureux fou d'elle... mais je l'amie aussi. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste! mais elle m'énerve tellement parfois. Elle me rend fou... elle me rend fou d'amour... je suis tellement stupide!"

Ron était couché sur son lit. Il réfléchissait à sa conduite envers Hermione. Il avait agit comme un jaloux. Un jaloux, possessif, égoïste...

-Ah! c'est si compliqué parfois...

Il prit son oreiller et le lança de toute ses forces vers la porte au même moment où Harry entrait dans la pièce. Ce dernier se prit l'oreiller en plein visage.

-J'ai déjà eu droit à un meilleur acceuil.  
-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-Sans importance, pour l'instant, dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu lançé l'oreiller?  
-Euh! euh! ce n'est pas à toi que je la lançais...  
-À qui alors?  
-À... à personne... je...

Ron se leva et commença à marcher dans la pièce.

-Je n'en peu plus Harry. Je vais devenir fou. J'ai été si méchant, égoïste, stupide, ja... jaloux.  
-Tu parles d'Hermione?  
-Comment le sais-tu?  
-Ginny m'en a parlée.  
-Ah! elle t'a tout dit?  
-Oui, je crois. Tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche, vieux.  
-Tu aurais dût la voir... À tout moment je croyais qu'elle allait exploser, comme une catapulte... Je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère, mais elle l'a méritée... elle doit filer le parfait amour avec Krum... oh! pardon, Vicky...  
-Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que tu vas le regretter ensuite.  
-Je le sais, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Harry? Si je continue comme ça, je vais devenir fou. Dis-moi quoi faire, je t'en prie...  
-Tout d'abord, laisse-la se calmer un peu. Ce ne serait pas très bien de lui parler ce soir. Elle pourrait dire des chose qu'elle ne veut pas, et toi aussi. Vas plutôt la voir demain, ça va te donner le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu vas lui dire. Évidemment, il serait préférable que vous ne vous croisiez pas ce soir, de sorte de ne pas envenimmer les choses. Voilà!  
-Wow, tu en connais des choses sur les femmes, où as-tu appris tous ça?  
-Ah! secret professionnel...  
-Oui, mais l'année dernière, avec Chang, tu n'étais pas meilleur que moi.  
-Moi, ce n'était pas pareil, je ne savais pas comment agir devant elle. Je me sentait absolument gêné et je la mettais en colère sans le vouloir.  
-Pareil pour moi.  
-Ron, réveilles un peu, tu fais tout le temps exprès pour la mettre en colère, tu la cherches, tout comme elle te cherche.  
-Ouais bon, est-ce qu'on dort? Je me sens fatigué.  
-Très bien patron, profites-en pour penser à ce que tu vas lui dire et peut-être faire un beau rêve romantique qui pourrait même aller jusqu'à...  
-Pas besoin d'en dire plus... j'ai comprit... bonne nuit!  
-Bonne nuit, dit Harry en allant chercher un petit matelas, une couverture et une oreiller, et en allant mettre son pyjama.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Ginny...

"Pourquoi est-il aussi méchant avec moi? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, il ne s'est rien passé entre Viktor et moi, sauf peut-être quand il a essayé de m'embrasser, de me toucher, heureusement, je l'ai repoussée. En tout cas, Ron a bien des défauts, mais jamais il ne me ferait quelque chose que je ne veux pas. C'est bien mieux que tous ce que Viktor peut m'offrir. Mais Ron est si jaloux, il pense peut-être que je ne suis pas assez grande pour me défencre toute seule! Quoi qu'il ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose... Ah! Pourquoi il faut que tout soit si compliqué!"

Hermione enfouie sa tête sous son oreillé lorsque Ginny entra dans la chambre, étouffant ainsi ses sanglots.

-Ça va, Hermione?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer, recroquevillée dans le lit de Ginny.

-N'écoutes pas ce que dit mon frère. Il s'est un peu emporté. Il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il disait. Ce n'est qu'un idiot, parfois.  
-Il avait raison de dire que Viktor ne m'aime pas.  
-Non, je te le dis, il s'est laissé...  
-Non, Ginny, dit Hermione en se relevant sur le lit, la voix pleine de tristesse, il avait raison parce que je ne parles plus à Viktor depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... il m'a... disons qu'il a essayé de me forcer à l'embrasser et a voulu me ... toucher... mais je l'ai repoussé à temps... mais quand Ron m'a parler de lui, j'ai essayer de cacher ma peine , mais quand il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas, j'ai flanché. Je pensait que Viktor m'aimait au moins. Je suis si perdue. Je ne comprends plus rien, et maintenant, Ron qui me fait ça, je ne veux pas rester en froid avec lui... je l'aimes tant...  
-Oh! Hermione... je ne sais pas quoi dire... je suis désolé...

Elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, peut-être devrais-tu en parler à Ron.  
-Non! Tu sais comment il va réagir si je lui dit, il pourrait très bien aller en Bulgarie pour le tuer.  
-Peut-être, mais jamais il ne le pourrait, et puis, tu oublies que j'ai le même caractère que Ron, je pourrais très bien aller voir Krum pour...  
-Non, Ginny, S.V.P.  
-Bien sûr que non, je n'irai pas, mais je continue à croire que tu devrais en parler à Ron.  
-Peut-être, bon je vais dormir, j'en ai besoin. On verra demain.  
-Bonne nuit alors.  
-Bonne nuit...

Le lendemain matin...

TOC, TOC, TOC...

-Hermione, est-ce que je peux entrer?  
-Oui.

Ron entra dans la chambre.

-Écoutes, Herm', j'ai prit toute la nuit pour y réfléchir, je n'ai même pas dormi, je réfléchissais à ce que je réfléchissais à ma conduite d'hier, je suis réelement désolé et je...  
-Ça va, tu es pardonné.

Ron lui sourit et elle lui sourit en retour.

-Ron, je dois te dire quelque chose.  
-Quoi?  
-D'abord, promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver.  
-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu...  
-Promets-le moi!  
-Promis.

Elle lui raconta l'histoire de Krum. Ron bouillonnait de rage.

-Ah! le saloppart, je vais lui apprendre qu'on ne touche pas à ma Hermione.  
-Ron, non, ne fais pas ça, il n'en vaut pas la peine. S.V.P. ne t'abaisses pas à son niveau.

Il la regarda et sourit, attendri.

-Très bien, je ne ferai rien. Par contre, si je l'ai près de moi, je vais lui dire ma façon de penser, tant qu'il comprenne qu'il ne doit jamais te toucher.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et la jeune fille sourit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ron se pencha vers elle, mais Ginny entra une fois de plus dans la chambre.

-Je suis contente de voir que vous vous êtes réconcilliés. Oups! je crois que je déranges, je vais y aller.  
-Non, dit Hermione.  
-Tu peux rester, moi, je dois aller voir Harry, compléta Ron. À plus tard.  
-À plus tard, dirent Hermione et Ginny.

Après un doux regard, Ron sortit de la chambre, un énorme sourire béat sur le visage.

Une semaine plus tard...

-Est-ce qu'on sort? je suis fatiguer de rester enfermer dans un magazin plein de balais, dit Hermione.  
-D'accord, direbt les trois autres d'un ton lasse.

Hermione sortit la première et se cogna contre quelqu'un.

-Viktor!  
-OH! Hermione.  
-Que fais-tu ici, tu ne devais pas être parti en Bulgarie? demanda Hermione d'un ton terrifié.  
-Non, j'ai décidé de venir en Angleterre, espérant te revoir. Il faut qu'on parles.  
-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

Il la prit par le poignet, mais elle l'arracha de ses mains.

-Ne me touches pas.

Ron arriva au même moment.

-Laisses-la tranquille!

Krum se tourna vers lui.

-Ne te mêles pas de ça.  
-Oui je vais m'en mêler. Laisse-la tranquille.  
-Ron, non, je ne veux pas. Viens, on va le laisser faire, dit Hermione d'un petite voix suppliante.

Harry et Ginny restaient figés, regardant Ron, Hermione et Krum.

-Comment veux-tu que je le laisse partir, sachant toutes les horreurs qu'il t'a fait?  
-Ron, dit Hermione d'une voix encore plus terrifiée.  
-Très bien, mais je ne partirai pas avant de lui avoir dit deux mots.

Il s'avança vers le bulgare et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air féroce.

-Plus jamais tu ne feras de mal à Hermione. J'avais raison de me méfier de toi, et si tu lui fais la moindre petite chose, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire.

Il se tourna mais Krum le retourna et lui flanqua un coup de poing sur la joue. Le jeune homme roux se retrouva par terre, mais se releva assez facilement.

Une grosse bataille s'en suivit, où Harry et Mr.Weasley s'y joignit pour éloigner Ron.

-Aller, venez, il est temps de paritr. Toutes vos fournitures sont achetées. C'est quoi ces manières!

Mrs.Weasley semblait furieuse.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu ferais ça.  
-Ce n'est pas la faute de Ron, Molly, dit Harry.  
-C'est vrai maman, c'est Krum qui a commençé, renchérie Ginny.  
-Qu'a-t-il fait, demanda son père.

Ron et Hermione, qui n'avaient dit mots, se regardèrent.

-Il m'a dit que les rouquins étaient une honte, dit Ron.  
-AH, bon, fit Molly, pas convaincue du tout, ce n'était pas une raison pour s'abaisser à son niveau.  
-Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a déjà dit ça aussi, dit-il d'un sourire moqueur.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et sourit, mais devint inquiète lorsqu'elle le vit grimaçer de douleur.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au Terrier et Hermione insista pour guérir les blessures de Ron. Elle prit de la poudre cicatrisante et en parsema le dos nu du jeune roux.

-Ah! ça fait mal, dit-il en serrant les dents.  
-Tu y penseras à deux fois avant de te battre la prochaine fois. Tu devrais garder ce bandage pour quelques jours, ça sera mieux pour tes blessures. Est-ce que tu as mal au dos?  
-Un peu, il n'y ait pas aller de main morte.  
-C'est ce que je pensais, dit-elle en enroulant un bandage autour de la poitrine de Ron. Ça sera douloureux pendant quelques jours, tu dois t'être étiré un muscle, mais si tu gardes ça autour de toi, tout ira bien. Je l'enlèverai à tous les jours pour remettre cette poudre.  
-Dis donc, tu t'y connais en premiers soins, tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose, par hasard, dit Ginny qui était restée avec les autres dans la cuisine où Hermione s'occupait de son patient.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, mais ne répondit rien.

-Tu vas devoir te reposer, congé de quidditch pour trois jours.  
-Mais, 'Mione...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Si tu veux guérir vite, tu fais ce que je te dis et tu vas le regretter si tu ne le fais pas.

Ron ne dit plus rien. Il ne l'osait pas. Il savait très bien ce qu'était une Hermione en colère et il préférait, de loin, celle qu'il avait présentement. Une Hermione douce et attentive qui s'occupait de lui. Ses petites mains parcourraient ses bras pour le guérir, ce qui le faisait frissonner.

-Je... je voulais te remercier pour avoir prit ma défense, dit Hermione après un moment de silence.  
-Bof... il n'y a rien là. C'est vrai que je suis un peu jaloux, mais...  
-Non, ça va. Je voulais te demander quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps. L'autre jour, après notre dispute, tu as dit "ma Hermione". Que voulais-tu dire par là?  
-Je voulais simplement dire que tu étais mon amie, ma Hermione en tant qu'amie.  
-AH! dit-elle, déçu.

Elle se leva, mais Ron la retint par le bras.

-Hermione, je... je ne voulais pas dire ça, tu es beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie pour moi, je t'aime.

La jeune fille sourit et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

-Toi aussi, tu beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami pour moi, je t'aime aussi.

Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle. Il se tourna vers Ginny et lui dit:

-Tu ne nous interromperas pas cette fois?

Elle lui tira la langue. Ron se pencha vers l'oreille d'Hermione et lui dit, un peu gêné:

-J'ai un problème. Je n'ai encore jamais embrasser quelqu'un. J'ai peur de ne pas en être capable.

Elle lui sourit et répondit:

-Vas-y à l'instinc.

Ils se regardèrent, mais ne savaient pas du tout quoi faire.

-On commence par quoi? lui chuchota-t-il.

Hermione lui prit alors les mains et les posa délicatement sur ses hanches. Les deux frissonnèrent au contact. Elle posa ensuite ses propres mains sur les épaules de Ron.

Celui-ci entendait les autres autour de lui parler et sentai leurs regard posés sur lui et Hermione, mais il n'y portait pas une grande attention, trop nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? lui sauter dessus en l'embrassant comme un fou? s'enfuir parce qu'il avait trop peur et ne plus jamais revenir? Oui, c'est ça... s'enfuir... non, pas quand elle fait ces yeux là. Elle est trop mignonne quand elle est gênée.

-Hermione, tu es sûr de vouloir embrasser un grand dadais comme moi? Maladroit, laid, gourmand, peureux qui manque de tact...  
-STOP! Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. D'abord, tu n'es plus le grand dadais que tu étais. Certes, tu as encore grandit, mais es devenue un peu plus musclé, grâce à tes entraînements de quidditch.

Il soupira, se rappelant de ses exploits à ce sport.

-Ne soupir pas comme ça. Je suis certaine que tu continuras de t'améliorer. Harry et moi, on est là pour t'encourager. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, détrompes-toi, tu n'es pas laid du tout. Avec tes cheveux roux, tes taches de rousseurs, tes si beaux yeus bleus et ton long nez, tu as tous pour séduire les plus belles filles de l'école. Malheureusement, tu as aussi séduit la fille la plus banale de Poudlard.  
-Qui?  
-Ben, moi.  
-Mais...  
-Non, laisses-moi finir. Troisièment, ta maladresse, ta gourmandise, ta faiblesse devant une araignée et ton manque de tact font de toi Ron Weasley. Si tu n'avais pas ces défauts, tu ne serais pas le garçon que tu es présentement. Et puis, tu as beacoup de qualité, tu es beau, charmant, loyal, courageux quand tu veux, fidèle, séduisant et même parfois... sexy, dit-elle en rougissant. Pas parfois, souvent. Fnalement, oui je suis sûre de vouloir t'embrasser. C'est ce que je veux depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Si je ne le voulais pas, je te le dirais, tu ne crois pas?

Ron lui sourit.

-Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais plus tôt, lui dit-il, beaucoup de filles sont venu me voir après la dernière partie de quidditch, plusieurs me déclarant que je l'ai avait impressionnées, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Il y en avaient de très jolies...

Hermione perdit son sourire.

-Mais une seule m'intéresse, lui dit-il en relevant son menton, c'est toi. Tu n'es pas du tout banal Hermione. Tu es la personne la plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais connue. Si moi je suis beau à tes yeux, tu ne peux imaginer à qul point tu ressembles à une déesse aux miens.

Hermione retrouva son sourire.

-Une déesse, hein? dit-elle en riant.  
-Bien sûr, tu ne l'as jamais remarqué? Tes si beaux yeux marrons, ton beaux petit nez retroussé, ta bouche où j'aimerais bien poser la mienne et tes cheveux si doux, ils sont peut-être emmêlé, mais si magnifiques, surtout quand le vent les soulèves, tu es alors ma déesse. J'adore aussi quand tes joue sont rosées par la gêne.  
-Wow, je ne pensait pas que tu était devenu poête.  
-Moi non plus.

Ils se mirent à rire. Ils redevinrent silencieux, se perdant dans la contemplation des yeux de l'autre. Ils ne savaient toujours pas comment procéder. Ils étaient assez éloigné l'un de l'autre, et tout à coup, un vent venu de nul les entoura et les poussa l'un vers l'autre. Les bras d'Hermione entourèrent alors le cou de Ron et ceux du jeune rouquin entourèrent la taille de la jeune brunette. Leur visage n'était maintenant qu'à quelques milimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et de s'approcher timidement pour enfin s'embrasser, d'abord maladroitement, pour finir passionément. Dans un élan de passion, Hermione plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Ron et celui-ci glissa ses long doigts sous le chandail de la jeune fille, caressant sa peau nue. Elle caressait ses cheveux si doux et épais, glissant ses mains vers sa nuque, son cou et ses épaules. Plus les secondes passaient, plus leur bouche s'ouvrait et bientôt, leur langue se mêla à la danse.

Ils relevèrent ensuite la tête pour se sourire. Ils se serrèrent alors dans leur bras, se sentant enfin complet.

-Toi qui disais que tu ne savais pas embrasser, lui chuchota-t-elle, la tête sur son épaule, son regard dirigé vers sa mâchoir.  
-Je ne le sais pas, non plus.  
-On ne dirait pas.  
-AH, bon, sourit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort.  
-AH, bon, dit-elle en levant la tête, son front contre le sien. EH, oui! Tu embrasse comme un dieu...ou une déesse...

Ils rirent et se séparèrent pour voir les autres en train de les regarder. Gênés, ils se lâchèrent complètement et Ron remit sa chemise pour ensuite s'asseoire aux côtés de sa, maintenant petite amie, mais sortaient-ils vraiment ensembles?

-'Mione, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on sort ensemble?  
-Je n'aime pas trop ce terme, mais pour que ce soit officiel, oui ça veut dire ça, fini-t-elle.

Ils sourirent et commençèrent à manger.

-Je t'aimes Hermione.  
-Je t'aimes aussi, Ron.

Trois jours plus tard...

-Non, je ne te passe pas mon devoir , criait Hermione à son petit ami, tu n'avais qu'a le faire au début des vacances.  
-Ce que tu peux être ennuyante parfois.  
-Moi, ennuyante, c'est bien, tu le feras seul ce devoir.  
-Très bien.

Ginny et Harry soupirèrent. Ils auraient pensés que les deux tourteraux ne se chamailleraient plus, mais non. Rien n'avait changer.

-Ils auront été tranquille un petit moment, dit Harry en prenant la main de Ginny, regardant les deux amoureux crier à tue-tête dans la maison.

"Non, rien a changé, ou presque" pensa-t-il en regardant la jeune rousse qui était amoureusement collé à lui.

-Que se passe-t-il encore ici? demanda Mrs.Weasley à Ron et Hermione.  
-C'est lui (elle) qui a commençé (e), s'exclamèrent les deux en même temps.

FIN!


End file.
